Krisse
A doting middle aged mother with the fervor of a teenager. Profile Krisse makes a living by doing errands for the Gunslinger guild. She is often hired as an airship sky marshal, and less frequently, dispatched to control monster related issues. She would often meet her daughter on her off days. The considerable length of hair is not usually a hindrance to her, but would be concealed inside her jacket if she’s expecting some dirty work. She will go out of her way to prevent her hair from being damaged. The only thing that takes priority is her daughter. As a tactical shooter and strategist she prefers mid range engagement. Although her weapons are too ungainly for fighting close quarters, Krisse is capable of acrobatic shooting which drains her stamina quickly. Her custom revolver is based on the Six-shooter with longer barrel length and uses rifle calibre rounds. Accuracy is lower than a true rifle but it has comparable power and recoil. Unlike most handgun type weapons her revolver does not come in a pair, and it is not compatible with rifle skills despite its performance. The grenade launcher is a standard Southern Cross which plays second fiddle to the revolver. While it only sees occasional use for its wide range of utility, Krisse tends to carelessly fire it if in a panic. Background Born in Juno to a pair of high class citizens as their only child, she married during her mid teens and moved with her husband to Veins for the mining boom. However, her husband lost his life a few years later. Krisse was forced to venture out of town while leaving her then 4 year old son under the care of a neighbour. Her initial plan was to secure some work in Rachel and to later come back for her son, but a lack of business expertise and frail physique rendered her incapable of earning steady income. She used her remaining funds to board the airship to Einbroch, honed her survival skills, and carried out odd jobs for the Gunslinger guild. It took several years to earn the guild’s support after which she was able to return to Veins. On her arrival, she learned that her son had left town with an older woman. The few old friends that remained described the woman as being a tall, ragged traveller, with eyes as brilliant as yellow Topaz gems half covered under a mess of long ash brown hair. Krisse had since remarried and gave birth to a daughter. Her long hair is a dedication to the missing first born child. Personality * She has strong maternal instincts, capable of showing motherly compassion even to strangers. * Her intelligence is not apparent through her usual demeanour but she is keen, sharp, and willing to learn when presented with the opportunity. * Quite spirited for a lady her age. Likes to mingle with the younger crowd. * She is indecisive and would often ask the opinion of others before making the call. * Frugal. Trivia * Low physical endurance and stamina * Has official qualifications to fly airships * Long sighted; needs reading glasses * Fascinated by machines and loves to tinker * Claustrophobic * Hair slightly longer than her height Category:Rebellion Category:Extended Class Category:Characters Category:Female